


Lables

by RHHP_Freak



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHHP_Freak/pseuds/RHHP_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor was in no way Rose Tyler's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lables

The Doctor was in no way Rose Tyler’s boyfriend.

They were nothing but good friends. Good friends who travelled through time and space, saving planets, going on brilliant adventures together. Nothing more than good friends who held hands constantly and hugged a lot. Good friends who, occasionally, snogged. And when he said occasionally, he meant often. Very often. At least six times an hour.

Okay, maybe they were more than just good friends.

But he was definitely not her boyfriend.

After all, they never really did what “normal” couples did. They never had a candlelit dinner on some posh restaurant. They never sat in the back row of the cinema making out while the movie played, causing the people sitting next to them to ‘get a room’ and they never called each other by ridiculous pet names.  

What they did was saving various planets, causing revolutions against violent dictators, freeing slaves and saving people from a variety of monsters. Their dinner was often eaten in jail cells and why go to the movies when they could enjoy the TARDIS’ extensive movie library (Although, they did do the snogging part). And why would he call her by any other name, when _Rose Tyler_ rolled so easily off his tongue?

He watched her lying beside him. Sure, he had yet to figure out the exact extend of his feelings for her, but he knew he loved her more than anything. He knew he wanted her to spend the rest of her life with him. He wanted to take care of her, to hold her, to be the best he could possibly be (even though he never would come close to deserving her). He reached over and gently stroked her cheek, loving the small smile that spread across her face, the way her eyes began to sparkle and how she leaned into his touch.

They still had things that needed figuring out. Still had hurdles to overcome before all the fears and insecurities were out of their way.

But one thing was certain. 

He was in no way Rose Tyler’s boyfriend and she was not his girlfriend.

They were so much more than that.


End file.
